


Desperacito

by icarus_falls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Terushima visits his boyfriends.Its mostly just smut...





	Desperacito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinypotatoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypotatoo/gifts).



> For my friend/omega Mie: HAPPY BIRTHDAY <3

“Look how good he’s being,” Kuroo cooed, his hand cupping Terushima’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the leather strap of his gag. “Show me our gift again.”

Terushima looked up to him with sparkling eyes. His tongue slipped out through the metal O-ring gag, showing Kuroo the large metal ball in his tongue. His piercing had finally healed enough to replace the jewelry, so Terushima bought the large simple stud. According to his google searches, it was the best size and shape for extra _performance_ when sucking cock.

It was just in time for his visit to see his boyfriends.

Kuroo’s hand followed up the leather strap and he slipped two fingers inside Terushima’s mouth, pushing them down softly and rubbing on his tongue. Terushima let out a soft sound of aroused surprise, his hips shifting as he sat on his heels.

Bokuto was on his knees behind Terushima, adding the finishing touches to his harness. He had wrapped and twisted the soft rope across Terushima’s torso and arms, leaving a symmetrical pattern of triangles and squares over his bare skin. Terushima’s arms were tied behind his torso, his wrists tied to the opposite elbow, his forearms pressed close together.

Bokuto reached up and tugged on the thick leather collar that was buckled onto Terushima’s neck. He grinned as Terushima let out a loud yelp, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

“He’s good to go, Tetsu. Our own little toy for the night,” he taunted, his hand slipping around to squeeze Terushima’s inner thigh. Terushima parted his knees, welcoming the wandering hand.

Kuroo retracted his hand from his mouth and wiped the off on Terushima’s chest. He slipped his hands underneath his armpits and hoisted him up onto his feet. “Well, we should break him in then, shouldn’t we?”

Terushima swallowed nervously, but the motion was awkward with the way the o-ring was wedged between his teeth. He tried to suppress his squeak as Bokuto scooped him up and carried him over to Kuroo’s small twin-sized bed.

Kuroo jumped onto the bed and scooted back until his back was pressed up against the wall. He opened his arms and accepted Teru from Bokuto, his hands maneuvering him to rest his head on his thigh. Terushima’s hips were level with the edge of the bed, his legs pressed up against the side of the bed, perfectly bent. He was defenseless as Bokuto rummaged throughout Kuroo’s drawers, his face besides Kuroo’s hard cock as he laid bent over the bed.  
  
Bokuto returned a moment later, his warm thighs pressing into the back of Terushima’s legs. He slipped a soft ball into one of his hands. He made sure Teru had a good grip on the ball before he let go and murmured, “In case you need to stop, drop it, okay?”

Teru nodded the best he could, his eyes trained on Kuroo’s length. A small line of drool escaped from his mouth, coating the ring and rolling slowly down his chin.

Kuroo’s fingers scratched at Teru’s scalp softly as Bokuto leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his spine. He stood back up before sinking to his knees, his hands gripping Terushima’s hips. He dug his thumbs into the meat of Teru’s ass and spread his cheeks the best he could, leaning in and licking lightly up his ass.

Kuroo smirked as he watched Teru’s eyes widen. He tightened his fingers on Terushima’s hair and slipped a finger from his other hand into his mouth. Kuroo resumed his earlier motions of stroking his tongue, fucking his mouth with just one finger.

Meanwhile Bokuto began to eat him out in the earnest, pushing as his entrance with his wet tongue and index finger, slipping in past the first knuckle. He pulled away and spat on his twitching hole, pushing his finger in deeper as he listened to the pretty sounds he let out.

“Ne, Tetsu, he’s really a slut, isn’t he? Just a few licks and he’s sucking my fingers in like it’s all he’s ever wanted. It’s hot.”

Kuroo snorted in response, adding a second finger inside his open mouth. “We’ll see how well he can take your cock. I think he’s just a needy virgin. Were you too desperate for cock, Yuuji? Is this what you’ve always wanted? Not one, but two hard cocks just aching to fill you?”

Terushima looked up to him with watery eyes, nodding slightly as his cheeks burned. Kuroo couldn’t help but smirk, laughing incredulously. He continued, “We lucked out, Kou. I think he wants us to pump him full of cum, full enough that he gets pregnant. How embarrassing that would be for you,” he taunted, pulling on his hair and making him crane his neck backwards. His fingers slipped out from Terushima’s mouth and trailed south, slipping underneath the side of his collar and tugging on it. “Good thing we already decided to keep you as our whore.”

Bokuto bit his right ass cheek after Kuroo said that, sucking at the skin to leave a dark mark. Terushima moaned, a tear overflowing as his eyes went hazy. Bokuto withdrew and coated two of his fingers with lube before pushing them deep into Teru’s ass, eager to fuck him.

Kuroo stroked his upper back, pushing his face closer to his swollen cock as Bokuto stretched him. Terushima let out a whine, his eyes scrunched shut as his hips wiggled. Bokuto smacked his ass with his free hand and ordered him to stay still like a good toy.

Kuroo wove both his hands into Teru’s hair. “I think I’m done waiting, Kou. I’m gonna use him.”

Bokuto just grunted, his eyes fixated on Teru’s puffy, pink rim. Kuroo pulled Teru’s face into his lap, pressing him low. “Give me that tongue,” he ordered, widening his legs to make room.

Terushima stuck his tongue out obediently, trying to focus on Kuroo rather than Bokuto’s prying fingers. He rubbed his tongue along Kuroo’s balls the best he could, but let out a distracted moan when Bokuto pressed against his prostate.

Kuroo groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes. He pulled Teru upwards and released his left hand so he could grab his dick and slip it into the ring of the gag. He pulled Teru down and let out a happier groan as he hit the back of Teru’s throat.

“Shit Kou, being in him is fuckin’ fantastic. You need to fuck him. He’s stretched enough- he probably likes a little pain with his pleasure anyways. He has that kind of look to him,” Kuroo grinned, cupping Teru’s cheek as the other hand pushed and pulled his head.

Bokuto pulled his fingers out, dragging them as he did to hit his prostate once more. Teru’s moan was muffled by Kuroo’s cock stuffed in his mouth. Bokuto ran a hand up his back and squeezed his tied forearms once before he stepped back to slip on a condom and coat himself with lube. He returned between Terushima’s spread legs and lined himself up. He held onto Teru’s hips with bruising forced as he pushed himself in, letting out a loud moan as he steadily pushed onwards.

“Fuck, Tetsu, you’re right. He was made for fucking,” Bokuto groaned. Teru’s cries were again dampened by Kuroo fucking his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Bokuto began to thrust with force, his thighs clapping against his ass as he buried himself to the hilt.

Every slam of Bokuto’s hips drove Terushima’s face down on Kuroo’s length. Kuroo couldn’t help but moan loudly as his cock slipped down into Terushima’s throat with every thrust. The _sounds_ Terushima made were unreal; lewd, obscene sounds came from his drooling mouth as he was fucked brutally from both ends. His fingers stayed tight on the ball in his hand though, so the two continued in their rough treatment of their boyfriend.

Bokuto’s hand lifted to smack Terushima’s ass as he buried himself deep. Kuroo’s finger’s loosened but stayed woven in his hair, his hips now rolling to push himself even deeper down Terushima’s throat.

None of them were going to last long. It had been too long since they’d been able to let loose and enjoy each other like this. The wet sounds of fucking filled the room alongside their moans, further fueling the thick desire in the air.

Eventually Bokuto’s hands gripped onto Terushima’s hips as he thrusted with a sense of urgency, losing his rhythm as he began to spurt deep inside him. The sight of Bokuto coming made Kuroo lose it, and he pushed Teru’s face down onto his cock as he came.

Meanwhile Terushima was in absolute _heaven_. Bokuto’s fat cock filled him up _so well_ , and Kuroo’s length on his tongue made his eyes roll. When Kuroo shot his load down his spasming throat, he scrunched his eyes shut and bit down on the gag, coming untouched. He was lost in his orgasm, pleasure flooding his body as his boyfriend’s hands stroked his shaking body.

Terushima lost time as he shook, consumed by the pleasure. When he came to, he could feel hands tugging at the ropes that held him. He slowly wiggled his fingers, stretching out his arms once they were released and letting his boyfriends maneuver him. He wiggled his jaw now that it was free, swallowing a few times and relaxing his muscles.

He soon found himself wedged between their large bodies, all three laying on their sides. His body was now completely free from the ropes, his arms curled against his chest. Kuroo’s hand reached our and stroked from his shoulder to his elbow and back again, smiling at him and pressing a kiss to his hairline. Terushima twisted and sought out a kiss from Bokuto, who was curled up behind him with an arm lazily thrown over his middle.

Terushima flopped his head against the pillow and took a deep breath. He snuggled up to Kuroo’s chest and smiled as Bokuto scooched closer.

He’d tell his boyfriends about his transfer to their college soon.

For now, cuddles.


End file.
